Hermione's Hermaphidite
by writersblock69.2
Summary: Ginnny tells Hermione a secret. Hermione has to find out how to solve the problem. WARNING: LEMON! GIRL ON GIRL kinda AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT STUFF DON'T READ.


Note: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. All rights are given to J.K. Rowling, W.B., and the many publishing companies that do so.

* * *

Hermione shifted in her chair. This had to be the twentieth book she'd look through from the restricted section. She knew that she probably wouldn't find the answer to this problem in the normal section, being a prefect did have its advantages. She was starting to get tired but she wanted to help her friends. Besides she was used to sitting in the library for hours on end to help her friends. 

She remembered when she had first encountered the problem.

* * *

Hermione strolled down the hall whistling. Ron was in the hospital wing, she had just been to visit him, and from what she gathered Ron was going to break up with Lavender Brown soon. She hadn't been happier since she had first seen Ron and Lavender were making out in the common room that first time. 

"He-hermione can you come here in a minute?" asked a voice.

Hermione turned to see Ginny standing in the door way to the girl's bathroom. She looked desperate. Hermione actually considered not going to help her friend for a second but then she thought that it couldn't be all that bad. She knew Ginny; she knew how much she liked Harry, as far as she gathered she didn't like girls.

"Sure," Hermione said walking into the lavatory.

Ginny looked around and locked the door. Hermione was starting to get a little nervous now.

"Ginny ummm actually I have an essay to do for Snape and you-"

"Hermione it's something really important," Ginny cut her off.

Ginny seemed to be fighting with her skirt, pressing down just above her crotch, which seemed to be sticking up a bit. Hermione heard Ginny mutter to her self stressfully, "why the hell won't it stay down?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione. There were tears in her eyes. Ginny ran forward and put her arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione was waiting for Ginny to grab her ass or something because she didn't expect anything else. Hermione was confused though. She felt a something stiff and thin but long pressing against her leg.

Ginny let go, tears still in her eyes. "Hermione there's something I need you to help me with."

Hermione sighed she couldn't get out of this. "Anything you want Ginny, after all what are friends for."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks Hermione," Ginny said the tears already evaporated.

Ginny took a few steps away and turned toward Hermione once again. Then, to Hermione's dread, Ginny reached to the buttons keeping her skirt up. Ginny unbuttoned her skirt and it fell to the floor. Then she reached for the waist band of her bikini panties. She dropped them and Hermione gasped in shock.

"It's big and… wait that shouldn't be on you," Hermione said.

Sticking out above a flab of skin where Ginny's labia should have been was penis. At least eight inches long or more and fully erect. Hermione blushed. She wanted to go up to Ginny and touch it but Ginny was her friend.

"Hermione I need you to help me," Ginny said. "I got cursed by someone the other day when we were arguing." Ginny pulled up her underwear and redid her skirt. "It won't stay down. I look at a hot guy it pops up, I look at a girl and I want to squeeze her tits—which I have never wanted to do before—it pops up. There's only been one way to get rid of it, and I have to keep leaving class to do it."

Hermione licked her lips, she was sure that Ginny didn't see this action, and her panties seemed to be starting to get wet. She shifted uncomfortable.

"S-so wh-whats the way you get rid of it?" Hermione said hopefully knowing perfectly what it was.

Ginny shook her head. "No I don't want to show anyone. So you're really good with research and all. Can you help me, look it up in the restricted section?"

Hermione wanted to swear but didn't. "Yeah sure, like I said; what are friends for? I'll do what ever I can do, no what ever I _have_ to do."

Ginny smiled and went to a stall and locked the door.

* * *

Hermione couldn't keep her eyes open any more. She would finish this reading and then go to bed. She closed the book and put the book back. The second she got out the door she heard the librarian telling people that it was time to leave. 

Hermione walked down the corridor. She would go to sleep and since it was Saturday tomorrow she would go straight to work on Ginny's problem.

* * *

Hermione's head slipped off her hand. It was right there! 

_Oh my god this is sick!_ Hermione thought as she read the "remedy" for Ginny's problem, if it could be called that.

Hermione got up and put the book back. She then ran down the hall towards Gryffindor tower, where Ginny was sure to be. She hated her self for what she was about to do—she wanted to help Ginny but she also wanted to save herself for Ron—and she was sure that Ginny wouldn't like the idea either.

"Ginny come with me," Hermione said.

Ginny looked up from her friends. She was shifting with her legs and Hermione knew what she wanted to do. Ginny considered it for a moment and then nodded and got up.

"Okay, we need to go to the room of requirement," Hermione said running down the hallway. "You can do your… your thing there."

Ginny gave a small squeak of appreciation.

"I guess you've found the cure," Ginny said with glee in her voice.

"Yes but it's not so great," Hermione said sadly.

"Wh-what's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Is the cure bad or something?"

"No time to explain now," Hermione said not wanting to reveal the cure out in the open. "I'll tell you when we get in there."

They reached the seemingly empty hall way and Hermione quickly walked up and down the hall way.

_Need a sexy bedroom,_ she thought with each time passing along the wall.

After three times a door appeared. Hermione smiled though a little disappointed and afraid. Hermione took Ginny's hand and led her into the room.

The room was dazzling. It wasn't a large room but it looked comfortable. The walls were painted a dark red which had a little bit of a purple touch. On the right wall above the bed was a painting of a woman who had a guy humping her from behind while she sucked another guy's cock, she was on her hands and knees. On the wall in front of them were two girls holding each other in a tight embrace kissing each other passionately. Both paintings were of course moving and Hermione saw that one of the two girls had stuck her hand down her counterpart's pants which she thought disgusting. In the middle of the wall to the left was a two person bed. It had a red comforter which matched the walls and below was a light pink sheet. To the far left in the middle of the wall was a fire place which was lit. To either side of the fire place was one red leather chair each. To beside the chairs, away from the fire place was a table which had a bucket full of ice with champagne and two glasses were on either side of the bucket.

"Um… Hermione," Ginny said with extreme discomfort in her voice, "What's the need for a room like this."

"Trust me," Hermione said, "you need it if you want to get rid of your big cock. The book says that you need to 'lay your seed in a virgin's womb by breaking their virginity'."

Ginny looked revolted and then realized what Hermione was getting at.

"Hermione you don't mean to-"

Hermione guided Ginny to the chairs in front of the roaring fireplace. She poured a glass of champagne each. She handed one to Ginny and then took half of her glass in one gulp.

"Ginny it's the only way," Hermione said, "and I said that I would do anything I could, and have, to do to help."

"But Hermione, you don't actually want to go through with this," Ginny said putting down her glass with out taking a sip.

"Don't you want to get rid of the penis though?" Hermione asked.

Ginny smiled and seemed to be reminiscing. "Actually Hermione it feels good."

"But what will you do when it comes to having to sleep with a guy?" Hermione asked. "I don't think they'll jump at the fact you have a big fat cock where your pussy is supposed to be."

Ginny considered this and nodded. "Fine but let me have one more 'time' with 'him'."

Hermione nodded. She kind of wanted to see this.

Ginny stripped down to her underwear and Hermione liked what she saw. Ginny undid her bra and slipped it off and Hermione noticed the grace with which Ginny's breasts bounced slightly. Ginny slipped off her panties and out sprung an already hard cock. It seemed like it had grown. Ginny sat down again, now buck naked. She leaned back a bit and she grabbed her cock with her whole hand. She slowly moved up, with a slow exhale of relief and then back down, with another exhale. Ginny started to speed up. Hermione poured herself another glass of champagne. She took a sip. Ginny gave a tiny moan. Her eyes were closed and her mouth closed with a little opening to breathe with. Hermione drained this glass also. She was starting to feel a little dizzy, but what was more she started to feel warmth between her legs.

Ginny's free hand had moved to her exposed breasts. She placed it lightly and Hermione felt the warmth get stronger. Hermione poured herself yet another glass and drained it. She dropped her glass on the floor where I shattered. This didn't seem to affect Ginny's rhythm. The hand around her cock looked like it was a blur. Hermione took a step towards Ginny. She kneeled down and stopped Ginny's hand. Ginny looked at her shocked.

"Hermione just let me finish," Ginny said. "You said I would be allowed to do it one more time before you got rid of—oh Hermione."

Ginny gasped as Hermione lowered her mouth around Ginny's cock. Hermione could barely put a quarter in her mouth before it reached the back of her throat. Hermione licked at the head of Ginny's manhood and felt the cock straighten more and then subside. Hermione took the cock out of her mouth and took a deep breath and then plunged Ginny's manhood back into her mouth, this time taking almost the whole thing down her throat. She fought hard against her gag reflex and pulled Ginny's cock out. She started to pump as her gag reflex subsided. Just when she put Ginny's cock in her mouth, and was about to close it to suck, Ginny gave a cry of pleasure and suddenly a warm thick liquid burst into Hermione's mouth.

Hermione considered whether or not to swallow or spit this liquid while sloshing it around in her mouth tasting it. Suddenly she realized what it was just when she was about to swallow. She tried to spit and swallow and the same time making her cough. Ginny who had moved her face up to Hermione, probably to kiss her, got her own sperm spat onto her face while Hermione coughed.

"Thank Hermione," Ginny said as if they were lovers.

Hermione smiled, though she was still coughing. Ginny took Hermione's hand and guided her to the bed. Ginny still looked concerned.

"You _sure_ you want to go through with this?" Ginny asked.

Hermione waited a few seconds for the coughing to subside. "Just let me stop coughing."

"Okay," Ginny said grabbing her dick and flinging it back and forth trying to get it hard again.

Hermione smiled as the coughing subsided. "Don't worry I'll get you back up."

Hermione got up and took off her robe and threw it onto one of the leather chairs. Hermione swayed her hips from side to side as she slowly unbuttoned her school uniform. Once they were all undone Hermione threw back her head and pulled the shirt back to reveal her large breast covered by a demi cup bra. She threw the shirt aside and went her skirt. With the same action with her hips and pulled down the skirt slowly. She kicked it forward and it hit Ginny in the face. Ginny held it up to her cheek and rubbed it along her skin then discarded it herself. Hermione then reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She turned around and bowed low, giving Ginny a sight of her crotch covered by her panties. When Hermione stood up again the bra was gone.

Now Hermione felt something other then warmth between her legs. Her panties seemed to be wet like she had wet herself. She may be a little drunk but she was sure that she would be able to tell when she pissed her self or not other wise. It made her want to just fuck Ginny already. She didn't want sex, she didn't want to make love; she wanted a pure raw, meaningless fuck.

Hermione pulled down her panties quickly. She kicked the underwear into the air and she caught it. She felt the cold move in around her wanting womanhood. She held the panties up to her nose and sniffed. She could see the spot where it she had been wet, right in front of the exact bottom. The smell of her own lust made her need more. She threw the panties to Ginny who caught them in surprise and did as Hermione did. She was half way through her sniff of Hermione's lust when Hermione lunged at her and knocked her onto her back.

Hermione placed her lips on Ginny's forcefully taking no time to put her tongue in the other girl's mouth. Ginny's tongue found it's way into Hermione's mouth around Hermione's aggressive tongue which was lashing around taking in every taste of Ginny's mouth. Hermione broke the kiss.

Hermione straightened her back and moved her body further back along Ginny's. She hovered above Ginny's lustful manhood. Ginny straightened it to make it more possible for Hermione to lower herself onto Ginny. Hermione turned around so they were back to front and slowly lowered her body. She bit down on her lip to hold back from crying out in pain as her virginity barrier was shattered.

Now that she had taken all of Ginny's cock into her body Hermione sat there for a second or two not sure what to do next. Then naturally she moved her hips to the side. She gasped. It was like pleasure had just exploded in her. She then moved forward and back no an increasingly speeding rate. She then started to rotate her hips in a clockwise motion. It felt great.

Then an even greater pleasure occurred. Ginny started to slowly move her pelvis up and down. As Ginny's thrusts increased in speed Hermione felt like she was going to explode. Hermione's face tightened as the pleasure increased and increased. She let out a moan that didn't seem that it would stop and once it did it was followed by another, and then another.

This process continued until Hermione let out a moan so great it felt like the room shook. She felt like she had just pissed but knew she hadn't. Everything went out of focus; all thought left her for a moment. Then she was back to being humped by Ginny and after a few more seconds it happened again. Then once more. Then once more. And just as she reached a climax again she felt Ginny spray her semen all over Hermione's womb.

Hermione collapsed on Ginny with out taking Ginny's manhood out of her.

"Hermione it worked!" Ginny cried out in joy.

Hermione knew she was right, she could feel no cock inside her.

Hermione jumped to her feet and pulled Ginny up. She kissed Ginny on the cheek and poured a glass of champagne—a new unbroken glass seemed to have appeared from no where—for herself and gave Ginny her untouched cup.

"To succeeding!" Hermione said.

"Cheers," Ginny said clinking their glasses together.

Hermione and Ginny drained their glasses.

* * *

Hermione looked over at Ginny across the common room. She and Harry were kissing, which didn't bother Ron in the least. Hermione felt a tinge of envy 

_That could be me receiving all of Ginny's attention,_ Hermione thought.

"Hermione are you 'helping' me with my potions essay or not?" Ron asked nudging Hermione back to reality.

Hermione looked around startled. Then her eyes met Ron's.

_Instead I'm stuck with this,_ Hermione thought.

* * *

Fun? Give me review please, good or bad. If you really dont have much to say just say if uliked it or not. Sorry to all who thought I was gonnna continue, I just don't want to risk making something bad. It may come but probably wont. 


End file.
